earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Heretic Saga 12
Characters * Black Canary * Greg Saunders * Oracle * Green Arrow * Bluebird * Sideways * Bulleteer Location * Old Gotham Clocktower, Gotham City, NJ * October 25th 2016, 0619 Local Time VOX Archive * Green Arrow: motor whirring, ding, elevator door sliding open, footsteps: 2 instances Greg, welcome to the Clocktower. The secret lair of the Birds of Prey. * Greg Saunders: Wow, I think this is nicer than the Quiver. * Green Arrow: No... It's not. * Greg Saunders: Sure is. Look at that view! And these clock-face windows? It's really nice. * Green Arrow: scoff Yeah... but the view is Gotham... Old Gotham, too. * Greg Saunders: The Quiver doesn't have a view. It's a big basement... * Green Arrow: I's not just some hole I dug. It's got art deco and aesthetic... stuff. And a liquor cabinet. And a pool table. * Oracle: We have booze, too. whirring * Bluebird: Indeed they do... bottle cap clinking on floor, couch cushion compressing, gulp, gulp, satisfied gasp Want a beer, cowboy? There's a whole fridge in the kitchen... * Greg Saunders: No thanks, ma'am... It's a bit early for me to be drinkin'. * Bluebird: Suit yourself... gulp * Oracle: Welcome, Greg. sigh Don't mind Bluebird. She's a bit rattled. She engaged Heretic. * Greg Saunders: Well, I'll be darned... I know that voice. You're Oracle. * Oracle: I am. Your friends are over this way... rolling, footsteps: 3 instances * Green Arrow: I heard that Damian was injured? rolling, footsteps: 3 instances * Oracle: Luke, too. Thanks to Sideways and Bulleteer- rolling, footsteps: 3 instances they should be fine... Sideways was able to quickly get both of them to Doc Midnight. * Greg Saunders: Is that so? Good work, Derek- * Sideways: sigh Mask is on, boss... It's Sideways, remember? * Greg Saunders: Don't worry about such formalities here, kid... We're in company of friends. * Sideways: fabric shifting Okay, then... * Bulleteer: Any leads on Heretic? * Greg Saunders: Afraid not. * Bulleteer: Sorry, boss, I was asking my fellow ginger. * Oracle: Also no... Sorry, Alix. It seems like the signal on Bluebird's tracer is still being obscured. * Greg Saunders: Tracer? * Bluebird: Yeah, in the scuffle, I got some tracers stuck to the bastard's armor. gulp, gulp * Oracle: We had a good signal for about three blocks, but then he went underground. * ding, door opens * Green Arrow: Ah! Pretty Bird! Give me a kiss, will you? footsteps * Greg Saunders: Where did Heretic go to ground, Oracle? Maybe the archer and I could- * Black Canary: door closes Track it? Nah, the Birds and I spent way too long in the sewers- * Green Arrow: gag whisper: We can kiss after you take a shower... * Black Canary: -doing just that. All to no luck. Traces were scarce and he caved in several passages. For all I know, he's halfway to Metropolis by now... or further still. * Bulleteer: Wait, uh, Greg? You know Green Arrow? * Green Arrow: Yeah. We go a ways back. * Bulleteer: I see... So, uh, what brings you to Gotham? * Green Arrow: In a word? Heretic. I was on the Watchtower when Midnight got the alert at his clinic. When I reached out to Oracle for more details, I was told that the Soldiers were involved. I reached out to Greg and had him meet me in the field in my Gotham safehouse. * Sideways: Whoa, you have a Gotham safehouse, too? That's cool... any chance I can use it when you don't need it? I'm in the market for a cool lair, but... I'm on a bit of a budget... * Green Arrow: Who is this kid again? * Greg Saunders: He's a Soldier. * Green Arrow: A "child soldier"? * Greg Saunders: scoff He's not the first. Remember Speedy and Star-Spangled Kid were Soldiers, too? * Green Arrow: I just thought you were done with it... * Greg Saunders: I know what I said, but the kid's tougher than he looks. Trust me on this. * Sideways: Wait, I'm not the youngest member of the Soldiers? sigh I got to update my FaceSpace... gasp Wait, what happened to them? They're not-... y'know? * Oracle: chuckle They're not dead, Derek. * Sideways: Oh, uh, what happened to them? Why ain't they still among the Soldiers? * Green Arrow: They... like me, outgrew the team. * Greg Saunders: scoff In your case, this growth was in the ego area... * Green Arrow: chuckle Arsenal leads the Outsiders and Stargirl is part of the Justice League. * Sideways: Oh, so how come you're not part of the Justice League, Greg? * Greg Saunders: scoff Too much drama for my tastes. * Green Arrow: chuckle Right... and it has nothing to do with your obsession with that lucky number? * Greg Saunders: Yeah, chuckle all you want... and how many Justice League founders are there again? And how many new League members do y'all add to your ranks annually? * Green Arrow: chuckle Fair enough. * Sideways: Well, if you're looking to add some more young blood, Mr. Arrow-sir... Sideways is available. * Oracle: chuckle Down, boy. Trust me here, as a former crimefighter, you'll learn more with a small, intimate team right now. Novices tend to get lost in the shuffle of the large groups. * Sideways: You used to fight crime? What, were you a cop or something? * Black Canary: Nah... Oracle's dad was a cop... but her? No, not a cop... Oracle was the first Batgirl. * Greg Saunders: No kidding? The first one? Actually, I met Batgirl once... Well, met is a strong word. Not like we conversated or anything of that sort. Just a passing encounter, really. * Oracle: What year was it? Could have been Huntress. She was a Batgirl, too. * Greg Saunders: This would have been... 2009, 2010... Somewhere in there. * Oracle: Oh, that was Black Bat- * beep * Bulleteer: What was that? * Oracle: Hold on. rolling, keys clacking Oh, Bluebird? * Bluebird: Yeah? Wait... footsteps Are those my tracers? * Oracle: clacking That's the signal, but... clacking This doesn't feel right. * Greg Saunders: footsteps What seems to be the problem, Miss Oracle? * Oracle: It's too close. It's at the Blackgate Ruins. beep, keys clacking Wait, no... I got another ping. It's northwest of here. Across the bay from Arkham. beep, keys clacking, sigh There's another one. This one is north of here... On the coastline. sigh * Green Arrow: So Heretic found the trackers and ditched them. This is just them being washed out, huh? * Oracle: Perhaps, but the timing is suspect... All this close together? * Black Canary: footsteps You want the Birds to check it out? * Oracle: cough, retch I'm with Ollie on this, you need a shower. rolling Greg? * Greg Saunders: You want the seven soldiers to check this out? chuckle Sure thing. Derek, give me a rift. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 11. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 13. * This is an updated version of VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 1 featuring new characters. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 12 Category:VOX Box Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Harper Row/Appearances Category:Derek James Flynn/Appearances Category:Alix Harrower/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:Team Arrow/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Clocktower/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline